The Last Breath
by Lady du Verseau
Summary: Cansado de la monótona vida que había llevado por años, Ciel Phantomhive ya no encuentra sentido alguno a sus días. Sin venganzas que llevar a cabo y sin enemigos a los que hacer pasar las mismas penurias que su familia tuvo que vivir, el momento propicio para poner fin a todo es el ahora. Sebastian no lo desea, pero su joven amo siempre fue su debilidad y por él, todo lo haría.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Nada en lo referente a este universo maravilloso de Kuroshitsuji me pertenece. Únicamente lo hago por gusto, de una fan para fans._

 **THE LAST BREATH**

El tiempo pasaba sin piedad. Crudo, no dudaba en mostrar su superioridad frente a los mortales haciéndoles saber que cada día vivido era un regalo que nunca más volvería a presentarse. El presente era eso; cruel, entonces, era que las personas valorasen muy tarde, cuando ya no podían recuperar, preocupándose siempre de un futuro que no se sabía si llegaría, con el peso de un pasado que no eran capaces de dejar atrás.

El pasado de Ciel Phantomhive pesaba, mucho más de lo que quisiera admitir. Aún a su mayoría de edad, imposible era olvidar todos y cada uno de los escenarios repletos de sangre, odio y dolor, en donde él ostentó el papel principal. Hoy en día, seguían apareciendo en las noches, en su mente, convirtiendo sus sueños en una pesadilla que, con el pasar de los años, incluso podría llamar mejor amiga.

Sonrió a la nada, y su súbita respiración empañó el cristal frente a él, a través del cual podía ver parte de los jardines de su mansión. Con calma, volteó y el rostro que encontró a un par de metros de donde se encontraba le enfrentó con una suave curvatura en los labios y una mirada que podía erizar hasta a la más impertérrita persona.

Suerte, o lástima, que él estuviera tan acostumbrado a ella.

-¿Te entretiene observarme, Sebastian?

El aludido no contestó. Con suma elegancia, dejó que su pulcra y bien vestida figura se acercara hasta donde se encontraba su amo para poder dejar en la mesita más cercana, el té y los bocadillos dulces que había llevado para él. Aún en silencio, hizo una reverencia en su dirección y, al erguirse, volvió a mostrar esa sardónica sonrisa que disfrazaba hasta cierto punto, la curiosidad y fascinación que Phantomhive siempre había despertado en él.

Habiendo vivido tantos años y presenciado la peor escoria del mundo de los humanos, difícil era que éstos lograsen interesarlo al punto de postergar, por tanto tiempo, su tan anhelado festín. Los hombres eran crueles; por lo mismo, predecibles y sumamente aburridos en general, siempre actuando de la misma forma y llevando a cabo las mismas artimañas para así poder saciar su sed de poder y fortuna. Luego, sin ninguna clase de vergüenza, rezaban a su dios omnipresente y todopoderoso para poder llegar más allá de las colinas, como si el sinfín de pecados cometidos a lo largo de su vida no tuviese ninguna importancia al momento de acceder a esa prometida vida eterna, llena de plenitud y tranquilidad.

Codiciosos, egoístas impulsivos. Malvados, sí, en la medida en que su frágil condición se los permitía.

Almas comunes y corrientes en un jardín que había recorrido por siglos pero que, de cuando en cuando, dejaba ver una reliquia. Un diamante cubierto de polvo y suciedad, tal y como la que sus ojos idolatraban desde hace ya bastantes años. Vestigios de pureza opacados por la perversión que ese podrido mundo había mostrado a Ciel Phantomhive siendo éste tan solo un niño. En su conjunto, un festín demasiado atractivo como para ignorar la llamada que, en medio de gritos agónicos, su ahora amo había dejado salir al momento de convocarle.

-Siendo sincero, la verdad es que sí, joven amo. Desde siempre, todo en usted me ha parecido extremadamente divertido, sí, pero también interesante.

El mayor enarcó una ceja y amplió la divertida y cínica curvatura que adornaba sus labios. Su amo, acostumbrado ya a aquellos comentarios de parte del demonio al que había vendido su alma, ni se inmutó al escucharle y, tranquilo, se acercó a la mesita para poder degustar el té de aquella tarde. El gesto de placer que apareció en su rostro por breves segundos, le hizo saber al mayordomo que su trabajo, una vez más y, como siempre, había sido bien hecho.

Ciel se acomodó en el sofá más cercano y, en silencio, observó al demonio mientras bebía con lentitud. La monotonía comenzaba a hastiarle; tanto, que la sola idea de permanecer por más tiempo en aquel mundo repleto de suciedad no le entusiasmaba en lo más mínimo. Claro, se había acostumbrado a la presencia de sus sirvientes; incluso, les había tomado algo de cariño, pues se encargaban no solo de protegerle cuando la situación así lo ameritaba, sino también, de brindar color a aquella mansión con un pasado tan oscuro y sangriento. También estimaba a Elizabeth. Lizzie, como él solía llamarle, solía transformar su pulcro y ordenado día en un completo caos con tan solo un minuto de su alocada y chispeante presencia y, muchas veces, acababa con su paciencia en cuestión de segundos. Sin embargo, pensar en que algo pudiese ocurrirle removía fibras sensibles en su interior, estrujando el corazón que aparentaba no tener y haciéndole saber que su ausencia, dolería más que cualquier tortura física.

Sí. Existía gente a la que quería, no podía negarlo. Y, quizá, esa misma gente era la que extrañaría su presencia y sufriría con su ausencia.

Pero los años pesaban. Las heridas, nunca cicatrizadas, sangraban invisiblemente y dolían cada vez más, pese a que ya no había enemigos que derrotar.

Había logrado lo que, solo, era imposible. Había elevado y limpiado el nombre de su familia, cumpliendo sin queja alguna las órdenes de la Reina Victoria y eliminado a quienes llevaron a los Phantomhive a su desgracia. Ya no tenía, entonces, motivos para seguir viviendo, y Sebastian debió reclamar su recompensa por servirle con tal lealtad y gallardía desde hace bastante. Pero no lo hacía; allí estaban, amo y sirviente, jugando en un tablero en donde ya no quedaban enemigos a los cuales humillar y derrotar.

¿Por qué?

Ciel Phantomhive elevó la vista y la posó en el de cabellos azabaches. El otro notó su escrutinio y, como siempre que aquello ocurría, sostuvo su mirada con calma, sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo. A Sebastian le divertía de sobremanera el hecho de que su amo, con los años, haya adquirido tal seguridad; siempre la tuvo, claro, pero ahora estaba acompañada de una madurez que solo los años podían dar y que, de niño, se perdía entre la zozobra propia de alguien de tan corta edad. Otro punto para su amo, y otro rasgo que, de él, le fascinaba.

-Estoy cansado, Sebastian. – Fueron las palabras del Conde, dichas como quien habla de algo tan trivial como el clima.

-No sé cómo pueda este sirviente ayudarle.

-¿Tú no te cansas, acaso? – El menor enarcó las cejas y esbozó una ladeada sonrisa saboreando de antemano sus siguientes palabras. - ¿No tienes hambre?

La pregunta, tan directa y sin tapujos, descolocó por unos instantes al mayordomo, pero no tardó en recomponerse y en llevar su diestra enguantada a la altura de su boca para disimular una risa.

-¿Le preocupa acaso que no esté alimentándome bien? Sabe que no tengo intención alguna de acudir a almas comunes y corrientes para satisfacerme, joven amo. – Su mirada se afiló y, sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. – Solo me interesa usted.

Cualquier humano se hubiese perturbado por el gesto que Sebastian tenía dibujado en el rostro, pero el Conde no era cualquiera, y tan acostumbrado estaba ya a las alusiones hechas a su alma que palabras como esas, a estas alturas, solo conseguían causarle una insana diversión.

-Te estás tardando bastante en preparar tu banquete, ¿no crees? – Ciel se puso de pie, dejando la taza de té en la mesita a su lado. Con calma, se acercó al otro invadiendo más de lo necesario su espacio personal y llevó una de sus manos hasta su rostro. Con el tiempo había crecido, y ya no necesitaba alzar la vista para clavar su mirada en las orbes contrarias, tan misteriosas y atrayentes. – Tal vez sea hora de que lo degustes. Has de estar pasando mucha hambre, aunque no lo demuestres.

Los gestos y palabras del joven, el demonio no los vio venir, por lo que se quedó quieto mientras el rostro de apariencia humana que utilizaba en ese mundo era acariciado por los suaves y blancos dedos de su amo. Nunca ningún ser humano había sido capaz de causar el torrente de sensaciones que Ciel Phantomhive había despertado en él desde la primera vez que lo vio, años atrás, rodeado de sangre y muerte, de la podredumbre humana y, aún así, conservando vestigios de su antigua pureza, la que hasta el día de hoy residía en su interior tapada de malos sentimientos. Cómo no servirle como su más devoto, aún cuando eso significara renunciar a otras almas y esperar el momento idóneo para devorar la que, con tanto esmero, se encargaba de aliñar día a día. Cómo no prologar lo más posible el instante en que tuviese que tomar su vida, si nunca antes se había sentido tan a gusto en compañía de un humano, hasta el punto de olvidar lo que realmente era y la recompensa que obtendría por estar haciendo todo aquello.

Ahora, ese chiquillo que tiempo atrás le llamó, ansioso de venganza y de causar el mismo dolor que había recibido, le pedía dar por concluido el contrato que les unía.

Era bastante sencillo. Nunca había tardado mucho en tomar lo que le pertenecía como premio por sus servicios. Sin embargo, ahora dudaba, pues tomar el alma del Conde implicaba acabar con su existencia y pensar en esa posibilidad, removía algo en su interior, algo que no debía albergar por ser lo que era pero que, inevitablemente, estaba allí, y podía asegurar, dada la forma en la que Phantomhive le observaba en aquel momento, que no era el único que lo sentía.

Muchos reirían al imaginar la sola posibilidad de que un demonio pudiese sentir algo distinto a la sed de almas y a las ansias de causar estragos y caos por su paso ¿Lo quería? Claro que no. No sabía cómo definirlo, pero allí estaba, y alimentarse de él haría que eso, fuese lo que fuese, desapareciera, y no estaba tan seguro de desear aquello.

Servir a alguien como Ciel se había transformado, de una obligación, a ser todo un placer.

-¿Me pide que acabe con su vida? – Preguntó, haciendo que el Conde tomara distancia con algo de molestia, quizá, porque no había logrado el efecto deseado o porque tomó conciencia de lo que hacía. - ¿Eso es lo que desea?

El aludido no respondió y, en silencio, dejó que sus pasos le guiaran hasta la terraza de su cuarto. La tarde era fresca pero, pese a eso, no sentía frío, sino un intenso calor que se extendía de la punta de sus dedos, esos que se habían deslizado por la piel del demonio, por todo su cuerpo. Empuñó sus manos, sintiéndose un tanto contrariado por la actitud que había mostrado para con Sebatian hace unos momentos. No era normal; pese a todo, no se percató de ello sino hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del rostro de su mayordomo como para que sus narices se rozaran. Suspiró, apoyando sus manos en el borde de la terraza tratando de entender qué era lo que había sucedido y por qué había actuado de aquella forma.

¿Qué era lo que realmente deseaba?

Su consciencia se encargó de responderle.

Morir. Eso quería.

Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Lo normal no era, acaso, que deseara seguir con vida, como todos los humanos?

Sonrió, torciendo su boca en un gesto que denotaba la burla que sentía por sí mismo. Él nunca había querido lo que cualquier ser humano deseaba; después de todo, todo eso había iniciado por su sed de venganza. Otro en su lugar, habría pedido riquezas, poder, sí, pero con el único fin de saciar sus más bajos caprichos. Ciel no. Lo que lo había movido desde que convocó al demonio habían sido las ansias de acabar con aquellos que tanto le habían lastimado en el pasado, con sus propias manos.

-¿Realmente quiere morir, joven amo?

Sebastian repitió la pregunta, haciendo respingar al más joven pues éste, sumido en sus pensamientos, no le había sentido acercarse. El ojiazul nuevamente se preguntó si eso era lo que en verdad, deseaba. La respuesta se mostraba nítida frente a él; lo que no comprendía del todo, eran los motivos, más allá del cansancio y aburrimiento presentes en su día a día. Porque bien sabía que no era solo por eso; de ser otro el demonio que hubiese acudido a él, quizá querría postergar lo máximo posible el momento final. Sin embargo, Sebastian era diferente. Siempre había sido distinto.

Curioso era que el ser que pudo conocerle más que cualquier otro humano, era el que se encargaría de succionar su alma y, con ella, su último hálito de vida.

-Si te dijera que sí, ¿cumplirías mi orden?

Ciel no volteó, pero supo que su mayordomo se encontraba hincado en su dirección, en esa postura con la que expresaba la mayor devoción y lealtad para con él. Esa era una de las cosas que le gustaban del demonio. Sabía que no tenía mayor alternativa pues, por el contrato, debía cumplir todas y cada una de sus demandas, pero estaba seguro de que el pelinegro no acataba sus órdenes solo por esa razón; había algo más, algo que, de admitirse a viva voz, podía traer consecuencias que le causaban tanto temor como curiosidad. Más lo primero que lo segundo.

Nadie en su sano juicio dejaba que el lazo que le uniera con su presa, fuese algo más que el hambre. Y ninguna presa cuerda dejaba que su cazador conociera hasta el lugar más recóndito de su interior y se sentía a gusto con ello.

¿Eso los dejaba a ambos como locos?

-Sabe que no tengo opción. Como mayordomo de la casa Phantomhive, ¿qué pasaría si no pudiera cumplir cada orden de mi señor, por más que esta vaya contra mis propios deseos?

Las últimas palabras fueron dichas a sabiendas. Michaelis se irguió y, aprovechando el momento de leve debilidad que su amo estaba mostrando, presa de la confusión, lo tomó de una mano y caminó con él de regreso al cuarto, haciendo que se sentara en el borde de la cama, con él a un lado.

-Los demonios no pueden encariñarse con sus futuras comidas, Sebastian. – Ciel reaccionó al fin, esbozando una sonrisa sarcástica mientras enfrentaba con burla los ojos contrarios. – No me hagas reír.

-Nadie ha dicho lo contrario. Pero servirle a usted se transformó en un placer cotidiano, lo que me ha hecho olvidar, de alguna forma, mi apetito.

-Entonces no quieres matarme.

El mayordomo sonrió al escuchar la conclusión de su amo, tan evidente y obvia que ni siquiera se molestó en desmentirla. Al contrario, reforzó sus palabras con un gesto que iba contra todo lo que era. Se quitó los blancos guantes que cubrían sus manos perfectas e inmaculadas y, ahora, fue su turno de llevarlas al rostro contrario, dejando que sus pulgares se movieran en círculos sobre sus mejillas afiladas y aristocráticas. Siendo otro el contexto y en condiciones normales, Phantomhive se habría zafado de aquella caricia en menos de un segundo; sin embargo, no lo hizo en ese momento, pues ser tocado por esas manos en aquellas circunstancias se sintió mucho mejor de lo que hubiera imaginado. Quizá porque, dado su deseo, esa sería la primera y última vez que podría permitir a Sebastian ver su lado más humano, más vulnerable.

No le molestaba. Aunque debiese hacerlo.

-Trataré de que sea lo menos doloroso posible. No quiero que…

-No. – La voz de Ciel sonó firme, acallando las palabras del mayordomo. – Hazlo con la mayor intensidad. Si es mi último momento de vida, quiero sentirme más vivo que nunca con el dolor que tú me provocarás, Sebastian.

De nuevo, el demonio sonrió, constatando una vez más por qué Ciel Phantomhive era tan especial y único a sus ojos y convenciéndose, por enésima vez, de que nunca encontraría un alma como la que ahora estaba a punto de degustar.

-Y con tu forma original. Quiero verte tal y como eres.

Sumiso, Michaelis llevó sus manos a su pecho y dirigió una pequeña inclinación de cabeza a su amo, demostrando con ello que su lealtad era absoluta y que cada palabra que salía de esa boca, era ley para sus oídos.

-Hazlo ya. Mátame, Sebastian.

Ordenó al fin, empuñando sus manos pero mirando sin duda alguna al demonio a su lado. Sintió que fueron siglos pero, en verdad, solo segundos pasaron antes de que Sebastian asintiera en silencio, haciéndole saber con ello que acataría su mandato sin oponer queja alguna.

Ciel cerró los ojos e inspiró, consciente como nunca de cada uno de sus sentidos al ser ese, su último instante de vida. Las manos del mayordomo, grandes y frías, volvieron a tomar su rostro y acariciaron sus mejillas mientras le sentía deslizar sus labios desde su frente hasta los contornos de su boca, en donde fue más osado y se atrevió a dejar húmedos toques con su lengua. El Conde respingó y ahogó un suspiro; aquello estaba resultando distinto a lo que imaginó, demasiado peligroso, sí, pero excitante de una forma única.

Quería que el demonio le tomara. Estaba harto de aquella vida y de todo lo que tenía que hacer para conservar un nombre que, al final, de nada servía.

Anhelaba que él degustara lo que con tanto esmero, había cultivado por años, aliñando la pureza que nunca se había extinguido de su ser con las perfectas dosis de rencor, odio y malos sentimientos.

Sebastian no le permitió moverse o emitir palabra alguna. Con destreza, sujetó al menor por las muñecas contra la cama y, por fin, hizo suyos los labios contrarios en un beso demandante, fiero y que no permitía descansos. Phantomhive se deshizo en la caricia, aún sabiendo que la misma solo era el preámbulo de lo que realmente deseaba el demonio. No tardó en sentirlo; la dolorosa opresión en el pecho le dejó sin aire y le hizo abrir de golpe los ojos, encontrándose con las orbes de Michaelis, tan rojas como la sangre, que le observaban con deleite.

El dolor aumentó de un segundo a otro; el ardor le hizo sujetar con fuerza al demonio y aferrarse a su cuerpo en un vano intento de sujetar la vida que, de pronto, pasaba frente a él cual película con los momentos más memorables, como el mayor tesoro que un mortal como él podía llegar a poseer.

Los humanos, tan frágiles, tan soberbios, no valoraban tal regalo sino cuando ya no había vuelta atrás. Era tan sencillo matarles; acabar con su existencia no tomaba más de un segundo si entidades como Sebastian se lo proponían. De pronto, tomó plena conciencia de que su vida estaba a punto de extinguirse, por voluntad propia. Pensó en Elizabeth y sus dulces sonrisas; en Bard, Mey-Rin, Finnian y Tanaka y algo en su interior, en lo que quedaba, se estrujó con fuerza provocando que un gemido lastimero se ahogara en su boca. El demonio gimió, pero por causas completamente distintas. El dolor que, de pronto, invadió al que alguna vez fue su amo, provocó un éxtasis similar al orgasmo en los humanos, y le hizo profundizar el contacto que le mantenía unido al moribundo Conde, ansioso de más. No había querido iniciar todo aquello precisamente por eso; porque, estando tan cerca de lo que cualquier demonio anhelaba, difícil era tener sus más bajos instintos controlados y, si bien una parte de él disfrutaba enormemente de lo que estaba haciendo, la otra se estrujaba al saber que esa sería la primera y única vez que degustaría no solo el alma sino también, los labios del Conde al que sirvió por tanto tiempo.

Sus extremidades, muy lejos ya de aquella apariencia pulcra y humana que, día a día, mostraban, sujetaron con fuerza la cabeza contraria antes de dar el golpe final. Sin embargo, fue precisamente ese lado muy alejado de lo que, en esencia, era, lo que le detuvo. Tantos habían sido los años que pasó sirviendo fielmente a Ciel Phantomhive que no podía simplemente engullir el último hálito de su vida sin antes hacer del momento, una eternidad o, al menos, intentar inmortalizar lo que era el mejor banquete que, en muchísimo tiempo, había degustado.

Con suavidad, pasó sus garras por las mejillas contrarias, instándole a abrir los ojos, a mirarle de esa forma tan soberbia y altanera con la que siempre se había dirigido a él. Quería perderse en el azul de sus orbes mortales una vez más, pues con el pasar del tiempo había adquirido un gusto insano por ello, antes de que se cerraran para siempre. Ciel le complació, dejando ver tras sus párpados adornados de largas y espesas pestañas el cielo que tanto desafiaba al que fue su mayordomo.

-¿Le tiene miedo a la muerte, joven amo?

Las palabras, extrañamente aterciopeladas, sonaron a oídos del Conde como la más dulce melodía jamás entonada. Expertos en engatusar a sus víctimas y en teñir de tonos pasteles el horizonte horrendo que eran capaces de crear, los demonios podían adormecer los sentidos y mostrar una empatía que jamás podrían sentir con el fin de arrastrar a sus presas a la oscuridad. Ciel lo sabía y, así y todo, siempre dejó que la suave voz de Sebastian llegara hasta los más recónditos rincones de su interior, a lugares jamás explorados por algún otro ser.

Ante su pregunta, sus labios se curvaron formando una torcida sonrisa. Su interior aun ardía, pese a que ya no era consciente del dolor quemándole las entrañas. Quizá porque el mismo fue en un inicio, tan intenso que ya sus sentidos habían sucumbido a él, o tal vez por tener algo más importante a lo cual prestarle atención en ese preciso instante: la intensa mirada que el demonio le dirigía, frente a la cual no podía permitirse perder, menos en el último momento.

-No.

Las claras pupilas se encargaron de expresar la firmeza y convicción que la voz, ya débil y temblorosa, no pudo. Sebastian sonrió y se acercó una vez más, dejando que su lengua lamiera desde su cuello hasta sus labios saboreando hasta la última gota que pudiese extraer de aquel cuerpo tan frágil y desprovisto del disfraz de perfección que usaba día a día.

-Termina de una vez…

Las manos de Ciel apretaron los hombros contrarios y le instaron a continuar; se sentía agotado, a punto de sumirse en un sueño del cual, sabía, ya no podría despertar, y no tenía intenciones de oponer ninguna resistencia. Iba a cerrar los ojos nuevamente, pero el pedido del demonio le dejó a medio camino; quería verlo, ver cuando la luz se extinguiera en la mirada contraria. En condiciones normales no complacería a Sebastian pero en ese momento, quiso hacerlo, por lo que mantuvo su vista fija en los ojos contrarios cuando su boca tapó la suya para extraer la última pizca de su vitalidad.

Todo se volvió negro, mientras gotas de sangre se deslizaban por su mentón y caían en completa libertad. El demonio se irguió, lamiendo ese líquido del que tanto gustaba sin desperdiciar ni una gota, con parsimonia, sin prisas, dejando que sus largos dedos acomodaran el cabello del chico mientras él limpiaba su piel como si de la más fina pieza de cristal se tratase.

Y lo era. O lo había sido, para él.

Tantos años cuidándolo y, ahora, yacía inerte sobre la cama, con la mirada apagada, sin vida.

Sonrió de lado, lanzando una última mirada al humano por el cual se había convertido en el más devoto sirviente y cuya alma había ingerido mucho antes de lo que hubiese querido, sólo para complacerle.

¿No era eso algo similar a lo que los humanos llamaban amor?

Sebastian sonrió, dejando un último beso en los labios de un cuerpo que, a esas alturas, ya era solo un cascarón vacío que no tardaría en descomponerse.

-Hasta siempre, joven amo.

La oscuridad lo invadió todo producto de su poder mientras él se esfumaba, sin mirar atrás.

Todo había terminado.

 _¡Hola! Simplemente me detengo por dos cosas. Una, a pesar de que soy fanática del yaoi, no definiría este fic como tal, pero creo que hay algo de fan service como en el manga y anime jaja! ¡Pero es inevitable! Se trata de Sebastian y Ciel, después de todo._

 _Y dos, espero hayan disfrutado al leerlo tanto como yo de escribirlo. Desde ya, ¡muchas gracias por la lectura y a quienes se tomen la molestia de dejar comentarios! Hacen a esta escritora ocasional y amateur, feliz 3_


End file.
